shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Kenobi Ninja
The Kenobi Ninja (毛伸衆 Kenobi-shū, lit. "Kenobi Group" or "Kenobi Gang"), are a clan of ninjas led by Hebitonbo and Uzumushi. Following the death of his friend, Uzumushi becomes the only leader. They are mission enemies in all games, appearing after reaching a certain point in the story. As Onji's letter explains, they are not natives of Utakata, instead they hail from a province named Oshu. Their personality is rude, agressive, arrogant and somewhat stupid. In short, stereotypical thugs. Description The Kenobi are always alert, moving quickly and silently, with little talk. Sneak attacks from the ground prove exceptionally difficult against these opponents, and attacks from above and behind are the player's best course of action. The Kenobi prefer close combat with both Jitte and unarmed strikes, using some, but not all, of the same attacks as Goh. If they're too far, they instead use shuriken and status-altering bombs such as Spheres of Weakening and Confusion Spheres. The Kenobi tend to stay in close proximity of each other. While they do not call for reinforcements, they will attack in groups whenever possible. Their dark clothing makes them difficult to spot from afar, and the rain will afford them the same stealthy cover as it does the player. They will sometimes be seen working alongside Uzumushi or Hebitonbo. Unlike other Ninja Masters, Uzumushi and Hebitonbo employ a wildly different combat style than the rest of the Kenobi, depending all on brute force and without the aid of items or traps. See their pages for specifics. History Backstory As mentioned, they hail from a foreign province named Oshu, located in the central territories of Japan. It's assumed the clan as well as their leaders were born there. Way of the Ninja The Kenobi, along with the Mosu and Taraba clans, came to Utakata once the war broke out to work as hired mercenaries. Initially this was their only motivation as their leaders had no personal missions or vendettas to settle. Since the moment they arrived they started making trouble not only for Goh but also for the citizens of Utakata due to the clan's aggressive and foolish nature. During one of their operations, they were ordered to steal the contents of an oxcart. Unbeknown to them, Kinu had sabotaged their efforts and was waiting inside the oxcart. But the Kenobi then decided to kidnap her in retaliation and sent Goh a letter demanding ransom for Kinu's return. When Goh arrives to the instructed point, the watermill in Ryonin Market, he finds Uzumushi and Hebitonbo torturing Kinu with the watermill. The leaders order Goh to leave his money and belongings in a nearby boat and stay at distance, but he stands in the boat himself, challenging them. The ninja battle, with Goh emerging victorious against both. He demands the Kenobi leaders release Kinu, and they do so. Hebitonbo reaches the watermill first and, after struggling to reach Kinu, tries to pull the watermill with his full body weight, turning it but trapping himself underneath and drowning to death while his friend watches helplessly. Distraught, Uzumushi blames both Asuka for Hebitonbo's death and swears to take revenge before fleeing. Uzumushi builds a makeshift grave for his friend somewhere in the forests of Utakata. Being dull minded as he is, Uzumushi doesn't notice when he accidentally destroys it with his mace as he turned around to leave. Uzumushi would meet the Asuka once again in Utakata Castle. He waited on the rooftops for Kinu to arrive so he would crush her from above with his mace. Confusion arises when Kinu does appear, but so do a disguised Ageha, Usuba and Goh, now turned into a bear. While Kinu and Ageha try to convince Goh which one of them is the real Kinu, Uzumushi becomes impatient and slams one of them with his mace. He hits Ageha, killing her instantly, and earning the ire of Usuba. After a brief combat he flees the castle chased by Usuba. Uzumushi's fate is decided by the player. While he can be killed, Uzumushi's survival is considered canonical. If he lives, he eventually decides to leave Utakata, sending Goh a letter claiming him responsible for his friend's death, but as Uzumushi failed to take revenge, he and the Kenobi will return to Oshu as to not see Goh ever again. Tales of the Ninja They make frequent appearances as enemies in various missions. During one of the firsts missions Hebitonbo's twin brother, also named Hebitonbo, convinces a reluctant Uzumushi to attack a farmer village located in the outskirts of Utakata, under the belief that it's a secret Asuka settlement. The three Asuka investigate the razed village and Goh finds both leaders still wandering inside. They battle, and Hebitonbo II is killed by Goh. Uzumushi leaves after this, and mumbles an unconvincing promise of revenge. Later, when Ichijo asks for Princess Azami's hand in marriage, with the intention of gaining an alliance wth the rich province of Tasogare, the daimyo Lord Uzuki, accepted on the condition that he gets rid of the Kenobi in his land. Ichijo sends the Asuka for they job and gains the allegiance of Tasogare after their success. As Uzuki explains, the Kenobi had served his family well for years, but they have become increasingly agressive and stupid as of late, so much that he came to the conclusion that the Kenobi have outlived their usefulness, since their actions jeopardize the lives of his subjects. Revenge of Zen The Kenobi reappear as enemies in some missions after reaching Chapter 2. Uzumushi is now accompained by a dog named after his deceased friend. Uzumushi becomes interested in collecting the Tenma Mirrors for monetary purposes. When Zen confronts Usuba in Rokudo Valley, he waits until they are distracted with their battle before stealing the mirror from Usuba and escaping with it. Zen chases him into Sengen Town and fights him for the mirror, which Uzumushi gives him after being defeated. Some time later, they manage to kidnap Princess Sakuya from Kazama, with the intent of returning her to Sekishu for a reward. They are foiled, either by Zen or Zaji, and Sakuya is taken to Asuka Village until the war recedes. In one of the final story missions, either the Kenobi or the Mosu get hold of Zaji, who pretty much allowed himself to be captured to test Zen. Depending on the player's actions, either Zen or Kaede rescue him in Dandara Pass. Members * Uzumushi (Current leader) * Hebitonbo † (Former co-leader) * Hebitonbo II † Trivia *Though their leaders are evidently not very smart or well read, the rest of the Kenobi do not possess the same problems, as their letters are relatively well-redacted and the ninja themselves show skill with alchemy and tools. Possibly, their leadership is dependant on brute strength alone. *In the English version of Way of the Ninja, they share the same voice actor as Goh the Bear. Gallery Kenobi 2.png Kenobi 1.png Category:Clans Category:NPC Category:Enemies